La petite vie de Gaara
by margotte umi
Summary: Et bien une one shot avec des conneries sur Gaara... Et oui je ne sais pas écrire sérieusement avec ce perso... ! Ceux qui adorent Gaara ne me frapper pas, ou ne lisez pas !


**Auteur:** Ou plutôt autrice qui est ben moi XD

Gaara : Pauvre de moi si c'est toi qui écrit …

Umi avec une gomme dans son dos: Il y a un problème ?

**Genre:** Ben un délire que je fais normalement à l'oral mais bon, je vous le retranscrit à l'écrit c'est déjà sa… sinon à l'oral c'est mieux il y a les gestes qui tuent

**Résumé:** En fait et bien je me fou de Gaara ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire un truc sérieux sur lui XD

**Disclaimer:** le personnage de Naruto n'est pas a moi ... Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas de Gaara XDD plutôt mourir !

Gaara : Pas mauvaise comme idée …

**clé de lecture:** entre "guillemet" pour les paroles directes et ben entre parenthèses des petites infos de l'auteur

**petit blabla d'auteur:** Et bien si vous n'aimez pas Gaara sa vous plaira je pense et si vous adorez Gaara ne me tuez pas svp !2tant un petit délire entre potes peut être que certains trouverons cette fic conne mais se serait triste si tout le monde aurait le même avis

m'enfin, BREF… roulements de tambour

tadam !

La petite vie de Gaara…

Dans un milieu hostile, un village brûlé où le silence lourd et pesant régnait accompagné d'une acre odeur de mort… Gaara traversa ce village, marchant droit et tournant le dos à tout élément ayant forme de vie, en cherchant le coupable qui ne devait pas se trouver loin. Il continua de marcher ouis se baissa, ramassant un objet ou autre chose sur la terre brûlée de ce massacre. De dos, il conserva son air sérieux et silencieux. Puis se retourna soudainement avec un visage radieux en montrant une ch'tite fleur toute mignonette :

« Oh, une fleur ! » dit-il d'une voix d'enfant naïf suivi d'un grand sourire et des yeux en forme de cœur tous mimi. Il plaça cette marguerite dans ses cheveux, de l'autre coté de son kanji situé sur le front, avec une délicatesse à toutes épreuves (je sais, sa choque ).

Après ce bref instant qui, pour le shinobi de Suna, fût un moment d'égarement (pitètre à cause des hormones ). Il passa le village au peigne fin à l'aide d'une mini tempête de sable pour faire le ménage et trouver des indices. Selon lui, l'auteur de ce crime avait continué son chemin et s'était dirigé vers le Nord… Gaara poursuivit donc le massacreur et prit la route de la forêt, direction le prochain village. Il traversa donc cette forêt tranquillement, tellement décontracté qu'il s'était surpris à siffloter une berceuse que son père lui chantait lorsqu'il s'occupait de lui étant enfant. Il rencontra aussi le petit chaperon rouge en chemin qu'il salua d'un geste de la main (le passage ). Une fois arrivé au village voisin, le tueur se trouvait là près à incendier le village. L'enfant de Suna se fondit dans la lisière de la forêt pour échapper au regard du pyromane et se cacha derrière un buisson en attendant le bon moment pour passer à l'assaut et défier ce décimeur de village. Puis il remonta du buisson avec deux branches d'arbre dans les mains qu'il tenait au dessus de sa tête. Avec un mouvement de balance, il se mit à chuchoter afin que Pyro ne l'entende pas :

« Je suis une fougère ! »

Il avait un air de profond débile mental, ou on aurait juré qu'il avait fumé : au choix (perso, l'air schouté va très bien avec ses cernes ).

Lorsque le moment fût arrivé au fils des dunes de sortir de sa cachette, il alla trouver le tueur afin de le provoquer en duel pour qu'il décida de ne pas décimer ce village et les prochains sur sa route. Il lui envoya une boule de sable (été pas de neige ) dans le dos de Pyro afin qu'il se retourna. Ce fils du feu accepta l'invitation au duel. On pouvait voir que le garçon du désert était prêt à l'affrontement car il se tenait avec du sable, sorti de sa cabasse, lévitant tout autour de lui comme des étoiles formant une galaxie. Le garçon des flammes accepta ce duel et alla se poster face à Gaara pour entreprendre les choses sérieuses (niark, niark…). A cet instant, l'arme de Suna fixa d'un regard dévisageant Pyro, puis pencha sa tête en plissant les yeux, en joignant ses mains vers son cou tout en pliant une jambe (très technique) et d'un cri hystérique (comme les filles dans les manga) il gueula :

« J'a-do-re ta coupe de cheveux ! »

Le pyromane resta bouche bée, il ne comprenait rien. Celui-ci avait entendu parler de Gaara, de choses si effrayantes sur cet enfant de Suna. Rien que l'énonciation de son nom provoquait d'énormes frissons dans le dos. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette mauviette ! C'était bien la description que j'ai eu de ce démon du sable, donc aucun doute que ce ne soit Gaara conclua-t-il. Une nouvelle technique de combat… pensait-il.

Après deux minutes d'hystérie, le shinobi de Suna se calma et reprit la posture accompagnée de son regard qui glaçait le sang étant une de ses spécialités. Pyro enchaînât une série de seaux puis aspira de l'air, mais comme il s'étouffa, il prit un air-waves et respira à pleins poumons pour envoyer une boule de feu à Gaara.

La seule ombre au tableau fut que le bouclier de sable de l'enfant des dunes se dressa devant lui. Celui-ci fit une mine soulagée avec un sourire et il lâcha d'un souffle rassuré :

« Ouf, ma ch'tite marguerite n'a rien ! »

Puis le mur minéral s'effondra afin que le shinobi de Suna accomplisse le sarcophage de sable à Pyro. Cette technique, Gaara ne l'employa qu'à ces 1 car il ne voulait pas tuer le fils du feu. Il voulait juste lui faire promettre qu'il ne décimerait plus des villages entiers. Pyro lui promit et Gaara le libéra de sa prison de sable. Le maître des flammes resta debout, les yeux baissés comme lorsqu'on cri sur un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Il disait qu'il ne ferait du mal à quelqu'un que pour se défendre. Gaara s'approcha de lui l'air toujours très sérieux et alla lui tapoter la tête d'un air ravi en lançant un « yatta ! » tellement joyeux que, venant de lui, cela faisait terriblement peur !

Et l'enfant des dunes, cet être terriblement instable, poursuivit son chemin vers d'autres aventures, une marguerite dans les cheveux…

(La classe )

--------------------------------------------------------

Umi : Pardon Gaara, mais j'adore te rendre peu crédible (niark, niark) Tu m'aimes quand même ?

Gaara : Tu as osé me ridiculiser, je vais te tuer !

Umi : Aie, aie… !

Pyro : Tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal aux gens !

Gaara : Là c'est un cas de force majeure ! Et puis tu l'as promis, pas moi…

Mais de toute façon tais toi ou je vais te tuer aussi ! RrRRrrRRRrr… !


End file.
